A Spartan's only Weakness
by FantazyFanatic217
Summary: What if Six and Cater somehow survive Reach? what if the UNSC didn't give up on them, and came back for a search and rescue? Read to find out! Rated T to be safe. Mild language. FemSix/Carter! I know summary sucks, JUST READ IT. Please review!


**A Spartan's only Weakness**

Vitals failing, bloodshot eyes, cracked ribs, broken bones, severe bruises, stabbed several times, plasma burns, difficulty breathing, punctured lung, possible internal bleeding.

Make's you think what the hell happened back there. She'd be dead now if it were for Jun. He was determined she was still alive. When he heard about what happened, he ordered immediate search and rescue before the planet was glassed.

Normally Spartans are expendable soldiers, but with the UNSC severely weakened from the fall of Reach they had to go back.

Anyways, Six was found not far from the Pillar of Autumn's launch sight. She put up one hell of a fight. Screw that, it was a freaking slaughter fest. Hunters, chieftain brutes, grunts with fuel rod cannons, Zealot class elites, hundreds of them, all slaughtered without hesitation.

A group of Zealots, they hit from behind. Brutes continued to press forward. While fighting against the Zealots, she accidently triggered 3 of her own plasma grenades, causing a massive chain of explosions. The Zealots were killed instantly but, Six refused to die that easily.

Armor searing from hot plasma, she took cover behind one of the loading stations in the shipyard. Brutes continued on. While fighting, 3 spiker rounds tore into her left leg. She stumbled backwards; she was then hit in the chest twice. Her assault rifle was shot out of her hand, taking advantage of the sudden stutter, 5 more rounds penetrated her armor, ripping straight through her right arm pinning it to the was behind her.

Another stray bullet pierced her helmet on an angle; visible blood sprayed the inside of her visor. Brutes slowly moved forward, no movement from the downed Spartan.

Seconds later, with her free hand she lifted her helmet off, showing the bullet only grazed her cheek. Then she reached for another plasma grenade.

Brutes dead in ten. "That was for Carter." She gritted through her teeth.

What she did next had to hurt like hell. Six actually slid her arm forward off the spiker rounds, clearly feeling the muscle and nerve damage. With the slightest move blistering, burning pain kicked in. Damn!

She stood back up with the over whelming, sickening taste of blood in her mouth, not exactly the best sign.

Two more in coming Phantoms, they clearly wanted her dead. Not enough time to sit and rest. Six reloaded, and grabbed a few more grenades.

As incoming elites and brutes dismounted, she flung the active grenades into the opening in the side of the first Phantom. Another chain explosion, a lot stronger and more destructive The Phantom swerved and hit the second one before it came crashing down, the other swerved forward heading straight for Six. She couldn't get out of the way in time.

Another Phantom landed to search for the Spartan. They found hundreds of dead Covenant; various bloods splashed and sprayed everywhere (Including the Spartan's). They found her buried in the wreckage of the crashed phantoms, where she was pronounced dead. She wasn't.

Six only pretended to be dead. She couldn't exactly understand what they were saying but it seemed they were in a hurry to get out of there.

Ok back to current events.

(Six POV)

"There, down there!" "Is she even alive?" I heard pelican engines whizzing over head. They came back? How? I thought they left Reach. Abandoning the planet, giving up on Reach. But apparently they weren't giving up on me just yet.

I couldn't let them miss me. I turned myself over so I was face up. "I got movement, she's still alive!"

"Jun?" "Sit tight Six, we'll get you out of here."

I was the lucky one, one of few that they came back for. But why couldn't it be Carter, or Jorge, or Kat, or even Emile that survived as well. Especially Carter, damn Scarab, he went down fighting like a true Spartan. I just wish that wasn't the last time I saw him.

From distorted static from the radio I heard, "Noble three, this is Sergeant Johnson."

"Go ahead Johnson."Jun answered. "We're checking out the wreck from the Scarab." Scarab? "We go a live one here. Commander Carter?" Carter? Carter survived that crash? But there's no way in hell he could've survived that head on crash, more or less the fall into that canyon. How the hell did he make it? I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat when I heard that.

"How bad is it?" Jun asked. "It's pretty bad, burns plasma and heat, it's messy. But he's awake, sort of." Johnson answered. "Get him stable, we'll finish loading Six then we'll pick you up."

Finally loaded onto the Pelican. I was swarmed by medics. "Pupils blown, massive head trauma…" Just stuff I already knew, I tuned it out.

The Pelican was landing again. "Out of the way, injured Spartan here!" Johnson yelled. Carter was set down next to me. You know for crashing into a Scarab the falling off a cliff he was in better shape than I was. Hard to believe it, I know.

"Carter…" His head turned to respond. "Good to see you Angel." That was the first time he called me by my real name. I preferred to be called Angel, now since my Spartan name wouldn't work anymore. I could feel my cheeks turning red, (this time not from the blood that was on them) as his hand slipped into mine. We were survivors of Reach.

We were taken back to the Pillar of Autumn. But we were immediately transferred back to the Cairo Station for further medical care.

I ended up with 3 cracked ribs, a fractured wrist, a broken collar bone, a dislocated shoulder, minor plasma burns; sever muscle damage in my right arm and left leg. I had to go into surgery for the punctured lung and internal bleeding.

From what I heard I went into cardiac arrest on the operating table, almost to the point of no return when my pulse shot back up. My arm was salvageable, all that was left behind from the surgery there was a few scars. Ending up with 232 stitches. So yeah, I'm lucky to be alive. They say if I wasn't a Spartan and if I was just a civilian going through this, I would've died on scene, well before they arrived.

Carter was stuck with major plasma and heat burns, a broken wrist, a cracked rib, torn muscle in his right leg, a few deep gashes down his side. He had to go through surgery to remove 2 spiker bullets and repair nerve damage, ending up with 197 stitches.

But we both survived. We escaped Reach, injured and beaten but alive.

We were given a break from normal Spartan life for a while, we went expected to do anything for two weeks, at least.

It was a lonely night in the barracks, marines were anywhere else, and Jun was at the bridge, so it was just me and Carter. I couldn't sleep, odd since I haven't slept since we went on Reach. My stitches were just irritating me. Just another one of my excuses.

"Something up Angel?" Carter said. "No, just can't sleep." My little lie about the stitches irritating me didn't stand a chance. "Do you want to talk about it?" He saw right through me, he knew I was still upset about Reach and losing half the team. I couldn't help but feel guilty about it, I felt responsible for each of their deaths.

Jorge who stayed behind to complete operation UPPERCUT, I could've stayed behind. Volunteered to do it, I was ready to die right then and there.

Kat, an unfortunate victim of an over head sniper. I was right there when it happened, I could've done something. I should've acted more quickly. I could've saved her.

And Emile, operating to turret by the _Pillar of Autumn_. If I just handed of the package then went to go help Emile, he'd still be here right now.

I didn't feel like complaining to Carter, it wouldn't solve anything.

"Angel I get it, your upset over Jorge, Emile and Kat." Carter said. "But they were willing to die like we all are, for the UNSC, for Reach, for Earth. There was nothing you could do."

"Yes there was! I was right there when they all died! I could've done something!" I was being hard headed again, just my usual self. "Angel you expecting too much of yourself." He's just trying to calm me down, except this time it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry I-." I turned to walk back to my bed. Feeling to same as always, guilty, scarred, and just broken. I just wanted to hide, just shut down, and give up.

I didn't feel like a Spartan anymore. Spartans were supposed to be emotionless, unbreakable soldiers of the UNSC. Spartans were expendable soldiers, we were meant to die in war. We shouldn't feel this regret, this guilt.

Carter gently grabbed my wrist. And before I realized what was happening, his lips were against mine.

The few things going through my mind, _what the hell is he thinking? What if we get caught? _

I was going to back out, this wasn't right. We shouldn't be doing this. Then his hand slipped around my waist and pulled me closer, trapping me in his arms.

And it wasn't until then, I realized how magnetizing his touch was. So strong, yet so gentle. Just leaving me demanding more.

And then coming to face to reality, realizing there was no way I could back out of it (nor would I want too), I came up with another lame excuse. He was my commanding officer, orders are orders, and I sure as hell wasn't about to refuse THIS.

Maybe I just needed this, a moment to relax, a moment to forget about the stresses of war, to forget about my duties as a Spartan, and to forget about Reach. And this was the perfect moment for it, no stress of a firefight, no one else around to give us those annoying weird looks, and heavy armor to get in the way of anything.

He was just intoxicating, addicting, poisonous. I couldn't resist, if you were in my place right now you'd understand, and you wouldn't give a damn about what anyone else thinks. It's wrong, yes, we both know it but it was sooooooooo worth it.

You can say, he's a Spartan's only weakness.

END…

NOOOOOO, I'm not telling you what happens after Carter and Angel start making out, use your own twisted, perverted minds. Hope you like!


End file.
